Project Snow Bunny
by XD W O L F I E
Summary: Why is it so difficult for an Heiress to speak to an adorable rabbit girl?


Project Snow Bunny

"You talk to her, ask her out, go on a few dates, bring her back here, then BAM! Lesbian sex!"

That was the first and last time Weiss went to Yang for advice on anything.

The heiress promptly slammed the door shut in her exit from RWBY's dormitory, walking away with clear vexation written on her face. Was it so much to ask for a little help with her dilemma from her team? The art of romance is a topic lost on Weiss, much less so when it came to the same sex. Her reputation as the 'Ice Queen' prompted the boys of Beacon to see her as a challenge to be conquered, much to her ennui, when they simply failed to understand that she wasn't interested in boys in such a respect.

Her friends understood completely, and she was truly thankful. Blake had given a small smirk when she heard Weiss' secret, as though she knew something the Heiress didn't.

"Everything will work out." Blake had simply and mysteriously in typical Blake fashion. Weiss wasn't aware of anything that needed to be worked out.

Ruby, on the other hand, seemed particularly excited at the prospect, for some reason, but oddly, she burst into tears and locked herself in the bathroom when Weiss revealed her secret crush to be Velvet. Maybe she had a stomach ache or something to that effect.

Stepping outside into Oobleck's classroom, where Ozpin's literature lesson was about to begin, Weiss took a seat at the front, unpacking her bag of papers. She arrived early, with very few of the other students present thus far. Half of team CRDL and JNPR sat at the back of the room.

Weiss waited patiently as the room steadily filled with students, and she found her self contemplating Velvet. How could she gather the nerve to approach Velvet? Did her friends think it odd that she liked a Faunus? How would her father react? Did Velvet even know she existed?

A light rainfall descended as Ruby slammed into her seat next to Weiss, face still burning red without a trace of an amicable expression. Being partners, the pair was required to work together on their projects for Ozpin.

"Ruby, you remembered your half of the paper, correct?" Silently, Ruby dropped her papers in front of Weiss without so much as a glance. "Must I inquire as to why you're giving me the silent treatment?"

Ruby retained the right to remain silent, making the Heiress shrug and drop back into her thought process.

Going under the assumption that she and Velvet managed to start a conversation, what would Weiss talk about? How the Schnee Company used Faunus labour? Sure, that would go down well. Weiss' perfect grades? No, she would come across as egotistical. School life? Boring.

"Excuse me…?"

Weiss glanced to her left, and nearly leapt out of her seat and into Ruby's lap.

"Velvet!?"

Speak of the devil. Adorableness incarnate meekly stood before Weiss, ears flopping and holding her books close to her chest.

"…You know me?" Her large brown eyes could have melted Weiss, who struggled to remain calm.

"Ah, no, perhaps, yes, actually…" Calm and collected, Weiss thought sarcastically. "…I heard your name being called out in lesson, that's all."

"Oh…" Velvet glanced to the side slightly, seemingly disappointed. "Um, can I sit next to you, please? I don't want to be in front of CRDL…"

"Sure!" Weiss answered far too quickly, arousing the Faunus' suspicions. "I mean, it makes no difference to me." Fantastic, now Weiss must have appeared uncaring in her eyes. Is there ever a right thing to say when talking to somebody you like?

"Thank you." Velvet seated herself next to Weiss, who felt a drip of sweat run down her spine. For a brief second, she caught a whiff of Velvet's chocolate scented perfume. She was unprepared. This happened far too quickly.

The rabbit Faunus unloaded her books onto the desk, a few papers spilling over to Weiss' section. A ludicrous amount of work must have been concealed in these papers and pages, suggesting at Velvet's prowess in class.

Could there have been a more perfect time to strike up a conversation? The stars didn't align too often, and Weiss would do everything to capitalise on this. Of course, easier said than done. She didn't have Yang's guts, but perhaps the best tactic was to just try and be normal. At least Yang didn't say anything about acting differently.

"Your workload seems far more extensive than that of the entire class. Even surpassing mine…"

Now that she thought about it, Velvet's items seemed to indicate that she did somebody else's work. The rabbit Faunus cocked her head slightly, nearly jabbing Weiss in the eye with her ears.

"My, um, my partner and team just left me to do the assignment by myself." Weiss caught a glimpse of Velvet's watery eyes, the tears of which were quickly dispersed.

"I see… For what reason would they do that?"

"The reason almost took your eye out. Unfortunately, your race has a tendency to demote mine."

It may not have been targeted at Weiss, or even intentional, but Weiss could hear minute venom in her voice.

"We're not all like that, I assure you."

The rain outside started to pick up as Velvet gave a small but sad smile.

"I hope so. After all, if the fair and famed Schnee Heiress can tolerate me sitting next to her…"

"It's Weiss."

"I know."

"Through fame or lessons?"

"Neither. I asked your Faunus team mate, a friend of mine."

She asked Blake? Weiss wasn't even aware of the pair's friendship, but she supposed that Fauna were more likely to become friends with each other, if only to escape the presence of humans. It was quite similar to how Weiss used to only befriend other humans, out of loathing for Faunus. Thankfully, that era of her life had passed. Upon taking a step back and rethinking her opinion, Weiss had noticed that the race were practically identical to humans. Well, except for one thing; Fauna were far more adorable, although she would never admit that she preferred that particular trait in a girl.

"You asked Blake about me? Whatever for?"

"No reason…" Velvet put the topic to rest quickly. "Carrot?"

Weiss needed a moment to realise that Velvet asked a question.

"Of course!" When something is offered to you, take it no matter what it is.

"Calm down, it's only a carrot…" Weiss clearly got too excited.

Velvet reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of carrots, which had been refrigerated recently judging by the moisture on the inside of the bag. Weiss took it as a sign that Velvet valued freshness and may even be meticulous when it came to organisation and cleanliness; Ruby just ate her snacks regardless of where they came from and left dirty clothes on the floor.

"May I ask a question, Velvet?"

The rabbit Faunus took a bite from her carrot, chewed it rapidly, swallowed, then chewed rapidly again before swallowing again. She even ate like a rabbit.

"It wouldn't be your first since I've sat down…"

A fair point; Weiss had asked several questions up to this point, but this one in particular might be crossing a boundary. For the moment, Weiss forgot about her crush on the other girl, focusing on something that had been on her mind regarding all Fauna. She took the offered carrot before continuing.

"If you could be human, would you be?"

At first, Velvet didn't appear to mind the question at all, continuing her snack as though she hadn't heard Weiss. Then, after enough pondering, she answered the question.

"Nope."

All that thinking just for that?

"Why? I mean, your heritage is clearly the reason for the persecution from your team mates and other humans."

"It's not all bad." Velvet playfully flopped her ears over her face. "Being cute can have its advantages. You won't believe how many dumb Faunus boys approached me since I came to Beacon."

Two thoughts came to Weiss in that moment. First, Velvet may not have been as meek as she first thought. Of course, the Faunus showed genuine pain when talking about humans a moment ago, but the way she spoke when she knew that she and the other conversationalist were on the same level seemed both friendly and a little arrogant, playful, some would say. Weiss liked that; Velvet didn't feel intimidated by her presence, as everybody saw her being around people like Cardin.

But the second and sadder thought involved Velvet's use of the word 'boys.' Not a good sign. Then again, the odds of Velvet even being attracted to girls were never great to begin with. This should have been expected.

"Boys, you say…?"

Velvet ate the end of her snack.

"Yup. You probably know what that's like though, right Ice Queen?"

"I… certainly do, but I have never accepted any proposals. The nomenclature they gave me is just silly and childish, and the continuous attempts are becoming ridiculous." Weiss had a particular blonde in mind.

Velvet gave a cute chuckle.

"I had a feeling that you thought the same way."

The same way? Did that mean what Weiss thought that meant?

"You ignore those types of advances, as well?"

She watched as Velvet scratched her ears.

"Pretty much. It's fun to watch boys stumble over each other to try and impress me."

"And has anyone ever succeeded?"

"Nope. Guess I deserve a title of my own, huh?"

"Nonsense." Weiss was secretly satisfied with the result of this conversation. "There's absolutely no need to have a degrading nickname if you simply have no interest in such a type of relationship."

The Faunus gave a sideways glance away from Weiss, obscuring her face with her hair.

"I'm pretty glad to hear you say that…" Weiss was even more satisfied to hear that. "You know, Weiss…"

"Y-Yes?" Weiss failed in not stammering.

"I'd quite like to spend some time with you at some point, but…"

"But?" Weiss didn't waste a second in making Velvet continue.

"I'm awfully busy because of how much work I have to do. I'm planning on doing some of it tonight."

"Okay. And…?"

"I'm just thinking of how much faster it would go with some help."

"Uh huh…"

"A teacher could be helpful, but a smart peer would be preferable."

"I see…"

"…Read between the lines, Weiss."

A few seconds passed before Weiss acknowledged Velvet's hints.

"Oh! I-I completely understand!"

"Eventually…" Despite saying such, Velvet still giggled.

Weiss would absolutely not miss this chance.

"So, where can we-"

Weiss was interrupted by a loud farting sound. Velvet remained completely still, but Weiss turned to her right. She had completely forgotten about Ruby.

Ruby sat calmly, palm pressed to her mouth. The noise came from her. At first, Weiss had no idea of what the younger girl was doing. But then, Ruby opened her mouth and spoke, fully aware of what she was saying and having heard Weiss and Velvet this entire time.

"Weiss, I told you not to eat that expired burrito. You're gonna run to the bathroom and clog the toilet every five minutes!"

A silence enveloped the trio. Ruby just blatantly sabotaged Weiss with her toilet talk and lies about an expired burrito.

"What? When? Why? What…?"

Weiss stammered repeatedly, unable to make sense of Ruby's choice of words.

Clearing her throat, Velvet stood from her seat and gathered her items.

"Sorry Weiss, but it looks like there's an empty seat… on the other side of the classroom… next to a window and fresh air."

"But…But…! I never-!"

Too late. Velvet swiftly walked away.

Weiss snapped the carrot in her hand, turning to Ruby slowly, gritting her teeth with fury in her eyes. The younger girl burst into laughter, putting her head on the table and wiping away tears of joy.

The last thing Ruby remembered of the day was Weiss lunging at her.

* * *

><p>"Quite a disappointment, I must say, Ms Schnee."<p>

The event led to Weiss' first detention. She and Ozpin sat together in the same classroom after the lesson, with the rain now having become a storm beating against the windows. The esteemed headmaster sipped his coffee with an air that indicated his current, deep thoughts.

"My apologies, Sir…"

"I believe your team leader deserves the apology… when she finally awakes in a couple of days. Ms. Rose is currently undergoing surgery to remove the carrot pieces you forced in her ears, her black eye will heal over time, and her nose was promptly snapped back in place."

Weiss' hand moved automatically now, constantly writing the lines 'I will not attempt to kill my team leader' on several pieces of paper. She had also been assigned janitorial duties for the rest of the term.

"I assure you Sir, an outburst like that will not happen again."

"I should hope not. Ms. Rose holds a dear place in her heart for you, if you failed to notice."

"Unfortunately Sir, children are not my type." Her hand was becoming numb. The headmaster chuckled.

"That much became apparent. Even so, I am certain that Ruby has learnt her own lesson from this; it is doubtful that she will attempt to cross your romantic pursuits in the future, knowing that you will not take her."

His ability to talk about awkward topics with perfect ease was incredible, Weiss thought as she turned to hide her red face. He even managed to perceive the cause of her rage, despite knowing little about the situation. It became clear how so many students relied on him.

"Sir, can we put the issue to rest?"

Ozpin nodded and finished his coffee.

"If you wish. I understand that such a topic is best discussed with close friends."

Then why did he bring it up to begin with? Maybe he just really liked screwing with his students' heads.

Footsteps echoed nearby. Maybe Yang had come to avenge her sister.

No fiery bullets struck Weiss however. Ozpin and Weiss turned to see Velvet descending the steps to the front of the classroom, ears perked upright. She glanced at Weiss with a small smile before giving her attention to Ozpin.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Ah, Ms. Scarlatina." Ozpin stood, somehow holding a new cup of coffee. "I thought it may boon you to know that your living locale has changed due to your circumstances."

It may boon her? Wasn't a new living area incredibly important business?

"O-Okay…" Her ears drooped, saddened about discussing the issue of her team mates' bullying.

"You will be situated in a dormitory by yourself, located in the recuperation block, until we reach a resolution. Your timetable has not changed, and normal policies will apply to the dormitory. As always, treat it as your room, and do whatever you will."

"Understood."

"And as for the work you have written for your team, consider it scrapped, as they will find their workload suddenly doubled. However, you are still required to complete your own project.

It seemed that Velvet did all that work for her team and wasn't able to complete her own project as a result. As sad as it was to see somebody as sweet as Velvet become a victim of persecution, at least Weiss was glad to see she had the guts to tell somebody. The headmaster certainly cleared this up quickly.

"Thank you, Sir."

"No thanks necessary." He began to walk away, which Weiss took as a sign that the detention was over. "Ms. Scarlatina, keep in mind that the project is to be done in pairs. It would be prudent to seek assistance from somebody willing to help. Now, where would you find somebody like that…?"

His voice trailed off as he left the room. Secretly, Weiss liked to think that he somehow set this scenario up for Velvet and herself, but nobody really knew how the headmaster's mind worked.

"Velvet, I would like to state that I prefer a better class of food. Ruby was lying."

"I figured as much when you threw her into the table. Nobody would guess you have that kind of inner rage."

"Well, over the year, Ruby has taught me to be more expressive."

"I don't think she expected those lessons to backfire like that."

Velvet perched on the edge of the table next to Weiss, with the heiress now entering a state of nervousness.

"Not in the slightest… Velvet?"

"Yes?"

"You recall our conversation before I attempted to strangle Ruby with her cloak?"

"Yes."

Weiss took a deep breath. Better to ask and fail than not ask at all.

"Would you like my assistance with your project?"

Out of the blue, Velvet swept Weiss into a hug.

"Aw, that's so nice of you to ask! Of course I would love your help."

She displayed none of the meekness from the opening few minutes, Weiss considered while also noticing how warm Velvet felt.

Maybe this sweet, excitable girl was the real Velvet, the one only friends would see when out of sight of persecutors.

"It's no trouble." Reluctantly, Weiss pushed away, hoping the red tint in her cheeks wasn't noticeable. "Shall we depart for your dormitory now?"

Velvet put her hands in her lap.

"You're awfully eager to be alone with me in my new dormitory, aren't you?"

If it wasn't obvious before, Weiss' cheeks were now certainly burning.

"Ah, no no, no, I mean, anywhere would be suitable-"

Velvet's cute giggle interrupted.

"It's okay. Better there than a crowded area…" Her smile turned sad, but didn't lose any warmth.

Honestly, and Weiss didn't have the bravado to say it, she suggested Velvet's new dormitory as she knew that the Faunus would be uncomfortable in an area like the library. A more private place would be suitable for keeping Velvet away from less than noble harassers. Velvet couldn't have liked being shy and reserved when she just wanted to be sweet and friendly.

Surely Velvet had figured out by now that Weiss had an interest in her. She hadn't exactly handled their interactions smoothly after all, so the fact that Velvet had no problems with being alone with Weiss could only have been good.

* * *

><p>Of course, it would have been better if the storm hadn't soaked them as they dashed to her new, temporary living locale. Weiss could already see the evening getting awkward.<p>

Shaking off the droplets of water more like a dog than a rabbit, Velvet shed her brown jacket on top of the single bed. The room was clearly intended for only one person to stay temporarily, maybe for those undergoing recovery after being injured on a mission, as the size was only half of a standard dormitory. The bed sat between a pair of windows, where the rain hammered against the building. A decent size desk fit into a corner of the room, next to a door leading to the bathroom, opposite a wardrobe and pair of chairs.

Weiss' teeth audibly chattered, with her wet uniform clinging to her skin. Velvet remained resilient against the cold, and opened the wardrobe.

"We should take off our clothes."

"WHAT!?"

Weiss' response could be heard through the whole building. The rabbit Faunus jumped at the noise, holding her hands to her sensitive ears.

"They're soaking wet. There are gowns in here." She pulled out a pair of dressing gowns.

"Oh… I may have misunderstood your intentions."

"For such a pristine looking young woman, you have some rather dirty thoughts."

"A mistake, that's all it was!"

"Or a wish?"

Velvet left a gown on the bed for Weiss and entered the bathroom to change. The Heiress had no doubt in her mind that Velvet had deciphered her attraction. Did she purposely say the original, vague comment to draw out Weiss' reaction?

"Smart…" She didn't expect Velvet to be so cunning.

"Thank you!" Velvet's response from the bathroom surprised Weiss, but she supposed that the ears weren't just for show.

A couple of minutes later, and both girls were dressed in the white and brown gowns, putting their uniforms on a radiator behind the couch. Neither girl said anything more on the previous topic, and set to work on their project.

They worked well together for the next few hours, as the broken moon ascended on Vale. The project involved an analytical study of the Faunus race in any literature of their choice. By the time they were done, night had swiftly approached, but the storm refused to cease.

Velvet had the edge over Weiss throughout the course of writing, knowing first hand how realistic the interpretation of Fauna was in their books of choice.

"Velvet, have you ever gone to a public area without experiencing prejudice?"

"Not that I can remember. Nobody notices or mocks you in public until you make a mistake or do something weird. Unfortunately, a weird race being in public is a mistake in itself."

"Weird? Anybody who would use such a term to describe the Fauna is just a close minded fool."

"Blake told me that you used to describe the Fauna as filth."

Weiss stammered.

"A-Ah, that was… a long time ago. A lot can change in a few months."

"So what do you think of the Fauna now?"

"Cu-" Weiss stopped herself. "Customarily normal."

"Were you about to say cute?" Velvet's large, brown eyes were set upon the Heiress.

"No, no, of course not, I mean, someone like me doesn't care about cuteness…"

"Yes you do. Blake told me that you've spent hours gawking over a puppy."

"Is there anything Blake hasn't told you about me?"

"Your measurements."

"Now who's dirty minded?"

Velvet laughed, her ears falling over her face, leaving Weiss to sit awkwardly for a moment, before she succumbed to a brief giggle. The rabbit Faunus sighed and threw her head back, caressing her ears, looking at the rain against the black sky.

"Only joshing. It's obvious at a glance that they're not that impressive, anyway…"

Weiss scoffed.

"Only when compared to others, although I could easily care less."

"I think it's better that way. Being stacked doesn't mean that you can charm everybody in sight."

"Is it okay if I bring Blake's partner here so you can repeat that?"

Smiling, possibly having met Yang before, Velvet stood and slowly walked to the window, staring outside. A bolt of thunder struck in the distance.

"You know, it's nice to finally lower my guard and just speak normally for a change."

"These conversations are normal?"

"Hee… Okay, to just speak amicably."

"When was the last time you had a friendly conversation?" Weiss stood and joined her by the window.

"Just now." Velvet dodged the question deftly.

"You know what I mean. Before tonight."

She held her arm meekly.

"Yesterday." A slow response usually indicated a lie.

"What about?"

"…What do you want from me, Weiss? I lied. It's been a long time since I've spoken so freely."

"Sorry." Weiss stopped, worried that she might have pressed too deeply into the topic.

"It's alright. I know you just want to get to know me some more. Another nice change of pace."

"The more we speak, the more I become interested in your life."

Originally, Weiss wanted to use the word 'infatuated,' but swiftly decided against it.

"I'm afraid there's not much of interest in my life."

It didn't matter to Weiss. That only meant she was as normal as everybody else in Beacon, even if most didn't see her that way. Velvet probably hadn't realised what that meant herself.

Although Weiss would have liked to stay longer, time marched on; She needed to get back and explain to Yang why she deserved to keep her life.

"It's getting late. The conscious members of my team are probably wondering where I am."

"Eh? You're going back to your dormitory in this?" Velvet pointed to the miserable weather. "You'll catch hypothermia by the time you run to the first year dormitories."

"This is going exactly where I think it is, isn't it?"

"Well, I can't let a student in the year below me endanger herself. Just stay here for the night."

This had just turned into one of her top three preferred scenarios with Velvet. Unfortunately, glancing around the room, the only suitable sleeping locale was a bed large enough for only a single person.

"That's kind of you to offer, but I'm afraid the floor doesn't look too comfortable to me."

"How fortunate that a bed is right here."

After turning off the light, Velvet pulled back the cover and dropped into the bed. The other girl scratched her head nervously.

"You and your jokes, Velvet…"

"Joke? We can both fit in this."

"Pressed against each other."

Velvet stared at her blankly.

"…Shouldn't you be jumping at the opportunity?"

The Heiress sighed and turned around. Once more, Velvet had made a less than subtle joke at Weiss' feelings.

"Am I really this transparent?"

Over the course of the day, Weiss hadn't been sure of whether or not she should be open towards her feelings to Velvet, or just pretend that everything was fine in fear of rejection. It seemed that it didn't matter either way, because Velvet had easily penetrated her mindset and picked up on her emotions.

"You're not exactly a suave individual. How many times have you stammered today? What kind of responses did you give to my more 'playful' questions? What sort of injuries did you give Ruby for trying to stop you from hanging out with me?"

The embarrassment quickly became too much for Weiss. Solemnly, she crossed her arms.

"…Forget it. I'll take my leave."

As Weiss moved, Velvet leaned off the edge of the bed and grabbed her arm. They both stared at each other.

"Weiss, you're not even in your normal clothes. Will you just get into bed so we can at least talk about this?"

Despite only asking, and without waiting for a response, Velvet pulled her into the bed. Losing her footing, and due to the small size of the bed, Weiss immediately fell on top of Velvet, eliciting a small 'eep.'

"Ah, sorry…" Weiss spoke.

Warm and soft; As Weiss expected.

"You say you're sorry, but you're getting quite comfortable. Can we finish our talk before deciding on who cuddles who?"

Weiss swiftly rolled onto her side of the bed, nearly flopping over the side.

"Talk. What's there to talk about?"

Velvet rolled on her side, her ears resting on the pillow and large eyes penetrating Weiss.

"You like me. Am I on the right lines so far?"

"Glad to see you're keeping up with this story."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you like about me?"

Weiss turned away on her side.

"That's the part you want to talk about? You don't want to mention why you're letting me stay here with the knowledge you have of me?"

"An answer from me requires an answer from you."

If they had been facing each other, Velvet would have seen Weiss rolling her eyes. The Heiress had nothing to lose at this stage.

"You're cute." She grumbled. "And you look lonely all of the time, so I just want to run over and give you a hug, but I never found the courage to do so. And you smell like chocolate."

"I'm glad you picked up on my finer features." It was impossible to tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "Still, it's so sweet of you to think of me like that! I think you're cute too."

"Thank you… I'm sorry, pardon?" Weiss glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't look so surprised."

"I could try, but I am, regardless. What do you mean I'm cute?"

Velvet gave a lopsided shrug.

"Just the way you tried to be cold and uncaring when you joined last year, then you warmed up to your friends and now try to act like them. Blake says you've started making puns."

"Is there a reason Blake told you so much about me?"

"The real question is, why did I ask Blake so much about you?"

Now, Weiss rolled completely, facing Velvet with an inquisitive look. Velvet lay still with a small smile, staring into Weiss. The Heiress had gathered an answer, to her disbelief.

"…You're kidding. When have you given any indication that you are attracted to me?"

Looking back, Velvet did seem disappointed when Weiss pretended to not know her name.

"I regret not speaking with you for the past year, honestly. I mean, you're the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and I thought you would have no interest in a Faunus…"

And the fact that she spoke to Blake so much about her must have meant something.

"I… suppose that's my fault for being so moronic and cold during the first half of the year."

And, thinking about it, Velvet seemed quite eager to get Weiss' help this afternoon.

"People say we're the smartest girls in the school, but I guess that's only limited to books. We're not actually that smart, are we?"

Not to mention that she had made several dumb jokes about her a little while ago.

"I know I'm not. It took me until now to figure you out…"

Velvet put an arm around Weiss and pulled her closer. It seemed that she would be the one doing the cuddling out of the two.

"Hm… You're definitely not cold. I mean, I'm not usually this forward, I'm just testing your… warmness. And cuddliness. Pretty cuddly."

"Are those my finer details?"

"They're your useful details. Your finer details include your constantly perfect posture and your lack of expression for your positive emotions."

"I have no idea what you mean." Weiss let herself be pulled closer, perhaps to hide her embarrassment. Velvet must have observed Weiss even more than she to Velvet. Why did both of them subject themselves to silence?

"I like you, Weiss." Velvet said simply.

Weiss wriggled through Velvet's grasp so they were on the same level.

"I like you, too. We finally said it." Weiss replied with a sigh of relief, letting out the frustration of being silent for so long.

"Took you long enough." Velvet giggled.

"Me!?"

"…Okay, both of us. So, where are you taking me on our first date?"

"Why do I have to take you out? You're older."

"Semantics. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Weiss briefly considered how others would react to this curious relationship, not that it mattered.

"Tomorrow. If this isn't a dream, of course."

"If it's a dream, it's very realistic." Saying this, Velvet tightened her hold. Weiss didn't find it suffocating, but quite pleasant instead. "G'night, Weiss. I'll try and think of a cute nickname for you for tomorrow."

"Good night, Velvet. Make sure it's better than Ice Queen."

Without another word, the pair fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

><p>Author's note- Am I an amateur, or am I a large amateur? Either way, I'll go down with my random as hell ship.<p> 


End file.
